lifeisstrangewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 - Isolated
ISOLATED 'Isolated' is the first episode of Season 1 of Life Is Strange: A Written Story. It was released on Thursday 29th of October. 'Plot Synopsis' You can listen to this song for the atmosphere while reading - song - '' ''Previously on Life Is Strange:' "I was accepted to Blackwell Academy! I'm slowly getting to love everything here.. There are people who are 'cool' in their own way. Living example – Victoria Chase. She loves to poke on other folks. Next lesson with Mr. Jefferson was the craziest – I woke up from terrible nightmare, and later Nathan Prescott kills my old best friend Chloe at girls toilets. What is so strange about that? I woke up back in class and I found out that I can rewind time. I saved Chloe and I changed destinies of other people in Arcadia Bay. I expected that everything is linked to Rachel Amber. I went everywhere together with Chloe. And finally we found Rachel - but dead. It's all fault of that god forsaken Mr. Jefferson who captured me in Dark Room. I was changing everything - I'm going to save the city,…or Chloe…" '''''ONE YEAR AGO Whatever I did I couldn't go back to Arcadia. That Chloe’s funeral… I didn't make it. That tornado was all over the states. Everybody was talking about it. Since that day I have no powers. And I’m happy. The fate of the world can't be in my hands! And what's happening with me now? I'm writing my diary. Again. I couldn't stop. I was with my parents for a while and I started to attend high school in San Francisco. It takes two hours by car to my parent's house. Everything what happened… I want to forget it… I swear. But I can't. I miss Arcadia… I miss Blackwell… all of residents. I'm glad that everybody survived… well except Chloe. And Nathan.. Every night I see butterfly in my dreams. It's strange. Life is strange. There are so many unanswered questions in my life. Why I had these powers? And why is Jefferson that big retarded psychopath? After all of this I want to draw big line. And start a new life… September, 22nd 2014 I study at the university similiar to Blackwell. Except for different people here. It's raining today and I'm on my way to school. Classmates? I think they like me. There is no one, who would like to hurt me now. Everyone is nice here, but they care more about themselves than about others. I still have 20 minutes before the first lesson and I usually spend time for writing my journal or checking my phone. (Victoria ") - "Max,I miss u!!!!" (Max) – "Yes, Vic. I miss you too." (Victoria) – "BTW I skipped school today, because of our new teacher. He was being a biatch. Fuck that!" I text with Victoria almost every day. She's trying to get over the accident with Mr. Jefferson and Nathan. I'm glad I warned her that day at Vortex party.... *Crr* it's time to go to class. Our class has more space than my former class in Blackwell. I sat down at my usual place. I've taken my notebook and my OLD pencil case since my first lesson is Chemistry. I still haven't updated it to 21st century... Our Chemistry teacher is Mrs. Willson – I like her, she's very kind to me. I'm a little embarrassed, because I still, after all this time, don't remember the periodic table of elements... B is Boron, H is...Helium? Uh, I don't know, it's too hard for me. There are many of them! Teacher entered the class with her usual warm smile. "It's raining today. What does that mean?" - "A small test!" She threw the books on her table with a smile. "Test will write - Bryan Hipsen! Yes, I can't stand to look at your bad marks anymore.!" I like Bryan. He always helps me with math. The first day I came he was always talking with me. Mrs.Willson gave Bryan his test, when suddendly someone knocked on the door. It was the principal Mrs. Hoffman. Some girl was standing behind her "Mrs. Willson - sorry to interrupt, but there's that new girl. Lola Parkson." She looked very stressed. Mrs. Willson told her to sit down. She went to sit to the back of the classroom next to the window. She was staring at the rain almost the whole lesson. She seemed okay, she was wearing black handbag with little badges all around it. She had black hair, and she was very pale. After test, Bryan got motivational .. D. Apparently it's my turn to help with study. When suddenly Mrs. Wilson calls for Lola to go to speak in front of the class about herself. Lola stood up and started talking. "My name is Lola.." she said quietly. "I like drawing. I like to draw.. Drawing...." She said even quieter and immediately sat down. Some of students laughed a bit but it was obvious that she did felt really awkward. *Crrr* when suddenly the bell rang to announce break. The moment when the bell stopped ringing, Lola suddenly stood up and walked away from the class with quite a rush.'' ''Next lesson I'm going to test some of you again...Bryan, be so kind and learn up things from page number 25!' Mrs. Willson said and she left the class. Bryan came to me and we started talking. "Thanks for the help, Max. The whole time I was looking at you!" he said and we started to laugh. "Sorry, I was just pensive..." I lied. With some girl from class, I think - Clara Grey, we doing a joint project for theme 'Hurricanes'. How interesting. Lol. (emoticon cry) Clara wants it to be finished right now, so we have to make it better during the break. If you don't want to write I can print it. But then you'll have to speak. said Clara. Clara loves to study, she is so terribly....neutral. I have no opinion of her. She sat next to me, she opened my pencil case and she started to look for red pen. "Really? You have only black pen and...that's all?" she laughed ironically. In that moment I felt sick... I was coughing and my nose started to bleed. *''Boom* I swooned. *Wind* - I felt cold... It was horrible... When I suddenly woke up, I was in a forest and everything here was destroyed. I knew it's happening again.. and next steps just confirmed it... I was again at lighthouse.. There was just darkness and that stupid tornado came again.. I wanted to cry and wake up at the same time.. But why? When I saw some crying girl next to the 'lighthouse... It was ''Lola''.. I knew that it's repeating again...But I am not alone.'' Not again.. Not again..'' ''TO BE CONTINUED..'' '''Cast: *Max Caulfield *Lola Parkson *Bryan Hipsen *Victoria Chase (Messages) *Mrs. Willson *Principal Mrs. Hoffman *Clara Grey 'Deaths:' *Chloe Price (Mentioned) *Nathan Prescott (Mentioned) 'Trivia:' *This episode is 1 year after events in original game. *Victoria is the only character from original game to appear in this episode, also with Max. Ll.jpg 12181968 695979457204953 1753444948 n.jpg Csacasxcsacasc.jpg